


Always? Always.

by jodieslxver



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, The loves of my life, This is so soft, i hope you enjoy, i miss them, villaneve being softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieslxver/pseuds/jodieslxver
Summary: basically, this is Eve and Villanelle being softies and dating and going on a day out together! <3
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Always? Always.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! ive currently just starting writing fanfics as this is my first one! pls tell me what you think and i hope you like! <3

Eve jolted awake, as she has been for the 5 years. The fear of an international assassin standing in her room smiling at her.  
But she knew she didn’t need to fear that anymore, she knew Oksana was laying beneath her chest, snoring quietly and she slowly tilted her head, to be facing Eve’s left breast.   
The fear she got never went away, even after all this time of dating, (5 years?! crazy) she would always have that, not for that reason, but Oksana not being there when she wakes up, and a note saying she’ll never come back.  
But she knew that she would miss Eve too much and would end up back in her arms the same evening.   
Eve went to stroke her hair, and touched it ever so carefully, not to wake her up. She admired how safe and secure she felt in her arms, (how does she do this?!)  
She was so close to her that she could feel her breath on her forearm, Eve felt a small smile appear on her face, she was finally happy.  
‘Morning beautiful’ the younger woman said, as she rubbed her eyes and groaned as she sat up.  
‘Morning, did you sleep well?’ Eve said smiling at her, ‘Yeah, I always get a good sleep when I’m in your arms’.  
Eve replied, ‘Oh stop it, you’re so cute’.  
Oksana grinned and got up ‘Soooo, what should we do today?’   
‘We could go on a walk?’  
‘Booooring!’ the younger woman replied.  
‘Well, what do you wanna do?’  
‘We could always go shopping?’ she smiled as she went to nudge Eve.  
‘No, no way, not after last time!’  
The last time wasn’t one of Oksana’s proudest moments, she dragged Eve into a shop, full of wayyy overpriced clothes, and Eve was keeping a close eye on her to make sure she didn’t steal anything, she knows what she’s like.  
Suddenly, she saw Oksana throwing everything, and I mean EVERYTHING into the basket, I mean Eve knew she could afford it but she never thought she would be so carefree about it, by this point, Eve looked at her in disbelief and told her to stop and that ended up in Oksana knocking all the clothes off the railings, and getting kicked out.  
‘Hmm, fair enough’   
‘What about going for a drive for the day, we can go wherever you want’.  
Eve looked at her and agreed and got up to take a shower and the younger woman picked up a book and sat patiently, waiting for her lover to return.  
After an hour or two, they were finally ready to go. ‘Ready?’ Oksana asked her. ‘Ready’.  
They get in the car, and automatically, the blonde sat in the driver’s seat, patting on the passenger seat for Eve to get in.  
‘Hey, why can’t I drive?’  
‘Eve, we both know fully well you haven’t drove in years, and besides, you love to watch me drive.’ she does, she loves being able to admire the love of her life, not through a computer screen or at a distance, but right next to her.  
They headed off and Oksana took control of the music and put on the playlist she made for them both, which Eve loves to listen to whenever she is away from the other woman.  
Oksana, singing her heart out, gestured Eve to sing with her and felt at peace knowing she did not have to worry about her pulling out a gun out, like last time, or hurting her, because in the end, she was happy too.  
She leaned into hold the other woman’s hand and grinned.  
They stopped for lunch at a small café nearby after driving around all morning, Oksana ordered a starter, main course and dessert, Eve just ordered a main course. Oksana scoffed and devoured a chicken burger and got mayonnaise all over her mouth, then followed her chin.  
Eve burst out laughing, and Oksana startled looked over confused as she put down her burger, ‘What?!’ Eve couldn’t help herself laughing and Oksana grinned cautiously, and she asked, ‘Was it something I did?!’ Eve proceeds to point to her mouth to show her what she meant, and Oksana came to a sudden realization.  
‘I have an idea on what we could do today’ Eve curiously said.  
‘Oh yeah?’  
‘Yep!’ she grinned, and Eve didn’t know whether to be scared or excited.  
‘Okay, lets try and avoid killing each other though.’ Oksana chuckled.  
As they got back in the car, the younger woman jumped in excitement, she had to search on her phone for directions and eventually ended up at an ice rink.  
‘Villanelle, you can’t be serious!’  
Oksana giggled and then hesitated ‘What did you just call me?’  
‘Oh shit, sorry I didn’t mean to-‘  
‘No no Eve! Its fine, I actually kind of miss the name’.  
She had given up killing all those years ago, when she started dating Eve and started working for MI5 with Eve.  
Eve smiled and grabbed her hand and said softly ‘Shall we?’  
Villanelle didn’t know how to ice skate; Eve barely knew but she knew enough to be able to teach her.  
‘Come on V!’ the older woman declared.  
‘I can’t! It’s scary!!!’  
Eve laughed to herself and told her all the ‘It will be okay!’s and ‘I’ve got you’s and Villanelle trusted her more than her life and ferociously grabbed onto Eve’s sweatshirt and she started to slide, and she cursed to herself.  
‘See, I told you I got you always baby.’  
Villanelle smiled and fell into her arms.  
Later, as they got out of the ring, Eve said as soft as she could to Villanelle, ‘I’ve got one last place to take you’.   
Villanelle’s eyes lit up with grace, she looked so beautiful, even at the worst of times. Eve didn’t think that was fair.  
‘Ooh, intriguing’   
‘And it also means I get to drive!’  
Villanelle didn’t look too happy to hear she couldn’t drive, but she knows it will be worth it.  
By the time the sun was setting, they arrived to one of the tallest hills as far as they could see. Villanelle looks confused wondering if Eve had gone to the wrong place, but she placed a blanket she had in the car, on the grass, and patted for her to sit with her.  
Villanelle sat with her and she’s never been able to admire Eve’s face as the sun sets, she thought it was the most beautiful thing she laid her eyes on.  
‘You know, I love you more than life itself, right?’   
Villanelle looked at her, smiling at her.  
‘I know, who couldn’t love me?’  
Eve rolled her eyes and nudged her. ‘You know I’m joking; I love you too dummy’.  
She laid her head on the younger woman’s shoulder and then felt Oksana’s head drop onto hers.  
‘Always?’  
‘Always.’

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you enjoyed! pls leave a like & comment and there will be more content coming soon! :)


End file.
